cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Trigon
}} History Trigon's nation, Iceapria, was founded on October 10, 2008. After considering the myriad alliance offers he received, Trigon decided to join the New Pacific Order. He felt the NPO was the best fit for him, because it appeared to be the type of alliance that he could get really involved in and have fun - instead of just sitting around. This proved to be very true, as he has taken on a variety of positions in the Order since joining. Membership in the New Pacific Order Since joining the Order, Trigon has worked in the NPO's Military Command, the now-defunct Special Community Service, the Diplomatic Corps of the NPO, and the NPO's Military Intelligence. Trigon has also put on his his jackboots many times since joining the Order, fighting both Jarheads and FAN, surviving Armageddon, and serving in the NPO squad Operation Alpha Super Soldier. Trigon's future aspirations are to continue serving MilCom and MilINT to the best of his ability, through war and peace, and to help the nations of Pacifica grow and prosper. Trigon's most memorable moment in the Order was being nuked for the first time, as a member of OASS. Magumbo, a member of FAN at the time, came down from high levels with a hidden missile silo and 4 nukes. He declared war on 3 OASS targets (Stonedragon, Sirrontail and Trigon). A day later, each was nuked once. Trigon apparently made such an impression that he was chosen as the target for the 4th and last remaining nuke a day later. Influences Trigon has met many a fine Pacifican during his time in the Order, but there are a few specific members of the Order which Trigon considers to be excellent role models who have taught him much. Of these, Xantha has perhaps influenced Trigon the most. She helped him learn about the Order and waging war during his first days and weeks as a Pacifican. She also encouraged Trigon to pursue his interest in joining the NPO's Military Command. If not for her, Trigon would not be where he is today. ZetaDefender is another notable influence on Trigon. Zeta encouraged Trigon to join the squad Operation Alpha Super Soldier, and with funding from ex-NPO member Baldr to, allowed Trigon to attack an enemy of the Order possessing 5 barracks and guerilla camps. Zeta in effect threw Trigon into the deep end, where he amply proved his ability to wage war against the enemies of the Order. It was an unofficial entry into the squad and an incredible learning experience for Trigon. LooneyLew, much like Xantha and ZetaDefender, taught Trigon much about the ways of war. Trigon served as NCO under LooneyLew, who was Alpha Battalion's lieutenant for a while. Navblue has been an invaluable mentor and advisor to Trigon throughout his time in the Order. Navblue has always been willing and able to correct him when he makes mistakes, answers his questions when he doesn't have an answer, and helps Trigon and everyone else in the Order whenever possible. Duties Military Command Trigon currently holds the position of Epsilon Battalion Lieutenant in the NPO's Military Command. In this position, Trigon oversees Epsilon Battalion, making sure that it is running smoothly and that its members are ready to wage war at a moments notice. This is Trigon's favorite job. He has always loved the military of the Order, having been a dedicated soldier since day 1 in the NPO. Being a member of the NPO's Military Command has always been his dream, and the fulfillment of that dream has been no less satisfying than he'd hoped it would be. He considers it a great honor to be given the responsibility of leading one of the NPO's battalions. Military Intelligence Trigon currently holds the position of Cryptographer in the NPO's Military Intelligence. As a Cryptographer, Trigon leads a sub section of Intel and oversees the work done in it. Positions Past & Present Awards Trigon's Ribbon Bar Quotes